Brand New World
by darkchannel30
Summary: After their defeat from the Straw-Hats Pirates. Lucci and the remaining members of CP9 were on the run until they were sent flying through an unknown vortex in the sky and became stranded in an unknown world. Now after losing everything could Lucci really rely on the people he knew since childhood but more importantly could he call them his friends.


**I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece they belong to Hiro and Oda sensei.**

 **A/N: This is a fic where the remaining members of Cipher Pol 9 are sent to the Fairy Tail universe**

 **Chapter 0: Brand New World**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"As you all already knew. We're in rather unexpected predicament in our current situation" stated a woman with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. As she adjusting her glasses. Her gaze laid rest upon her comrades as they took comfort in the quietness in the room.

"So just to clarify we've been beaten by a small group of rookies..." A regular large looking man with beard said. The only thing that stood out was his dark hairstyle which his resembles that of a bull horns. As he was recalling his fight with Straw-Hat and underestimating him witch ending up with his defeat. By the time he awoke the island was engulf in flames and in ruins, he barely had enough time to regroup as they made there escape.

"As we carry the scares of defeat engrave into our body and souls..." The man with a huge mane of pinkish hair said. As he can be seen carrying a Khakkhara staff, witch oddly enough were normally used by monks to ward off evil spirits but apparently useless agents the devil himself.

"Betrayed by our so called _Chief_ after spending our whole live training and risking our lives...who by the way still wets his bed at nights Chapapa" A round oddly shaped man said as he unzipped his mouth to do so. Remembering how he obtain this information when talking to one of the female staff who was responsible for Spandam living quarters.

"Just to be hunted down like...like animals" The man with the pointed goatee said dramatically as the rest of comrades just stared at him "Oh yeah, but it still isn't right" he said or rather half yelled wanting to sink his fangs into his skull.

"...and to top it all off we were dragged into a mysterious vortex in the sky" A young looking man with long square shape nose said as he gave out a sigh. Remembering how he and the others took position of the marine vassal just to let it be devoured by the sea and they were washed up shore with nothing but the shirt on there backs.

"So in other words...it's sexual harassment" The woman said as the rest stared at her not having the energy to say anything.

"So what do we do now" One of the guys said.

Everyone stared their leader who was a tall slim man who wore a light spotted shirt with a black coat over his shoulders as he had bandages over his forehead and chest. This man was none other then Rob Lucci, the most powerful agent in all of Cipher Pol histor"You know it's funny even after all of that I still find our situation more pleasurable then working for that fool Spandam" he said simply as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Well that true" Kaku said as he took some relief in this.

"He was a incompetent fool" Blueno said remembering the transponder snail incident witch lead to this.

"He also sucks his thump while sleeping Chapapa" Fukuro said with an unzipped mouth.

"He was a sexual harasser" Kalifa said as she felt disgusted with his existence alone.

"Yoyoi that may be true but none the less he was our chief...and my heart still aches for him...may he rest in piece along with my mother dearest" Kumadori said dragging out his sentence with tears in his eyes.

"He's not dead you idiot" Jabra yelled as he slapped Kumadori upside the head.

As Rob Lucci watch his comrades did their little comedy routines witch he never really mind on most days. He couldn't help but wondered if he would do the same for them if the situation was reverse. Even though he known them for years and during his time as a Cipher Pol agent he wouldn't didn't deny an odder to kill any of them if the situation occurred. But now he question himself only after having nothing else in this world if he could called these people his friends.

 **Two Days Ago**

Rob Lucci slowly open his eyes staring at the ceiling above him not able to recall what transpire

' _What am I doing here_ '

Even though his body was exhausted and ached he still manage to sit up in his bed. As his mind started to clear he started to remember his fight with Straw-Hat Luffy and how he gotten the upper hand with his _Jet Gatling-Gun._ Even after using his **Iron Body** he still manage get defeated by the fool.

" _Oh-oo-oor_ " Lucci wide eyed at the sound of this, he quickly laid his eye on Hattori resting on window.

"Did the Straw-Hats...manage to escape with...Nico Robin" Lucci matured as Hattori nodded. As he took a good look around he must assume the worst must have happen.

"Hattori...are the others near" Lucci matured again as Hattori nodded.

"Go get them" he ordered as his companion took off. To his desire he would like to see 4 or 5 of them survive the unforeseeable events. He had known most of them since he was a child. It's not like he would morn for them if they did died but he rather enjoy their company.

As the minutes passed by his mind began to wondered wither it would have been better to die in the hands of Monkey D. Luffy at least that way he would have reunited with the woman he had loved. Before his thoughts could go any farther his door burst open.

"I'm glad to you up and about" Kaku said talking like an old man again as he walked in.

"Yoyoi so you're awake are you" Kumadori uttered as he spun his head around.

"So you're alive after all" Jabra said with an annoying tone.

"He was worried sick about you Chapapa" Fukuro claimed as he unzipped his mouth.

"I WAS NOT" Jabra yelled as he zipped Fukuro's mouth.

"This is harassment" Kalifa said as she adjusting her glasses.

"Glad to see you are alright" Blueno said as he closed the door behind him. Blueno was the closes thing to normal they have in this group and that's including Hattori. Speaking of witch he was standing on the man's shoulder.

" _Coo-Coo_ " Hattori cooed as he flew towards Lucci.

"Ok that's enough you guys, inform me on what's been going on while I was unconscious " Rob Lucci said as Hattori was now on shoulder his shoulder.

And with the tension grew. Even though they were trained in the art of killing, even though they seen and done gruesome things, most of the former agents had chills down their spines not wanting to give him the bad news...remembering what he did to the last messenger.

The room stood quiet until someone broke the silence.

" _Sigh_...Fine I'll tell ya but you better not go all psycho on me " Jabra said as he had a annoyed look. Jabra was the only one amongst the group who showed no fear towered the Leopard-Man do to his rivalry he would rather fight than flight. He had 7 years on his rival and yet it was not good enough nothing was good enough. So the best thing he could think of is to cross fangs with him every chance he could get in hopes to find some kind of weakness.

" _Roo-hoo_ well get on with it man you've been spacing for while now. Are you sure you weren't the one who was hit with the fist of a giant" Hattori or rather Lucci said with his ventriloquism.

"I'M FINE DAMN IT AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LAST TIME I CHECKED THERE WEREN'T ANY GIANTS DURING THE FIGHT" he yelled at the ventriloquist ' _Well at least he's not a bad mood seeing that Hattori is the one talking_ ' Jabra thought in relief as his body started to relax a bit. For as long as he known Lucci he only spoken when he's on the clock and/or he's in a foul mood.

"Ok here's what happened..." Jabra began his explanation even though he wasn't a person to give a thought-out report like Kalifa. So he just give the gist of it to the best of his abilities.

He started with the events that took place in Enies Lobby, thanks to Blueno and his abilities they manage to regroup and soon after finding out Spandam had ordered their execution. Blueno, Kalifa, Jabra, Fukuro, Kumadori, and Kaku had suffered heavy injuries, Kaku being the worst out of them not including himself of course. The now former Cipher Pol agents took there leave on the Sea Train tracks and came to this island in hopes to find medical aid for him. He found it amusing on how they earned the money needed for his medical fees, to think an elite group of assassins were reduce to children's play things.

But all the while as the story continued Lucci showed no sighs of emotions.

"...So I ordered the chicken salad instead witch I didn't had the chance to eat because Hattori kept on pecking me" Jabra said as he complained and feeling hungry.

"He tried asking the waitress out on a date she said she wasn't interested in shady looking man Chapapa" Fukuro said thinking the situation was hilarious.

"It's harassment" Kalifa added.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO" Jabra yelled with a vain popping out.

"You're just still upset because Gatherine dumped you do to the fact she fell in love with Lucci Chapapa" Fukuro said as Jabra heart shattered to a million pieces.

"You mean that's the reason she dumped me...She told me that because she couldn't be proud to be with a man who enjoys killing" he said as he fell to the floor shedding a few drops of tears dramatically.

As he sobbed Kalifa was the one who decided to say something "Jabra..." he then lifted his head to see Kalifa longing gaze he wondering what words of inspiration she will say "It's because your a sexual harasser" she said as the men _except Lucci_ jaw dropped to the floor unable to process what happen while she felt no guilt what so ever.

"Yoyoi that was cold even by our standers" Kumadori said.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for to be supported every once in a while" Blueno said staring at Kalifa who adjusted her glasses as she felt no resentment.

Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa, Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori continued talking amongst themselves until the doctor who treated his wounds came in.

"My my my you sure no have some lively friends Mr. Lucy" the doctor said witch cause Jabra to snicker and Lucci show a bit of irritation. After a few questions and tests the good doctor gave him a clean bill of health and with that he was discharged later that evening.

"Ok you take it easy now. There's no need to strain yourself let your friends handle the heavy lifting for now" the doctor said with a smile as he shook his former patient hand.

" _Roo-hoo_ don't worry he will I'll make sure of it" Hattori said while saluting as the rest could see the confusion on the doctor's and nurses face.

As they left the hospital his comrades talked.

As they talked first time in his life Rob Lucci did not know what to do. He spent his childhood to be a cold blooded machine he felt nothing when taking someone's life and only took pleasure when facing a worthy adversary. He despises weakness and those who displayed cowardice are no better then criminals. He only follows the World Government's sense of ' _justice_ ' because as a Cipher Pol agent murder was permissible.

But now after suffering one loss that's no longer possible... _'Perhaps going to the bounty hunting business could be beneficial and using an alias is child's play or perhaps we could make a deal with the Revolutionary Army or maybe...'_

"How about we go bowling" Jabra said with excitement as Fukuro, and Kumadori cheered in agreement.

' _Yes bowling with our skills we can dominate the ..._ ' Lucci's mind was unclear on what just happen maybe Straw-Hat had hit him harder then he first thought. Without him realizing it the other had agreed on going bowling to celebrate his health from the hospital.

"Well bowling dose sound nice" said Kaku who enjoys friendly competitions.

"I would have prefer baseball but I don't mind" Blueno said while his arm was crossed in his usual stature.

"It's the perfect opportunity to put the full use of my abilities" Kalifa said with a soft smile.

"I will make my mother in heaven proud of me" Kumadori said slowly.

"I can't wait Chapapa" Fukurou said as he span around in a child like manner.

When making their way the bowling ally the former agents remember what their teacher once said to them while they were training in there homeland " _You may be training to kill but none the less you're still human. So enjoy yourself every chance you get cause your next mission might be your last_ "

They continued there walk until reaching their destination.

"We're here" Jabra yelled as he led them inside and saw an odd looking man.

"Hello and welcome" a short bold man with three black dots on his forehead witch resamples that of a bowling ball. The former agents didn't find this odd or strange seeing they were born and raise in the Grand Line they see weirdness on a regular bases.

"Hey old man we came to have some fun so give us a lane" Jabra said unable to control his excitement.

"Right this way" the man bowed and showed them the way "and here's your bowling charts ma'am" he said handing the Kalifa the said charts and notice she was about to say something unexpected.

"That's harassment"

"WHAT" the man blurted out not knowing why she would say something so cruel.

"There's no need to be alarmed...no need" Kumadori stated slowly and dramatically.

"Yeah she always say things in the most inappropriate of times chapapapa" Fukurou said witch causes Bluno, Kaku, Jabra, and Hattori to hung their mouth open.

"I-I see please enjoy your game" the man said right before dashing off.

"Well enough fooling around let's play already" Jabra said getting impatient ' _just you wait Lucci I'll beat you this time_ '

"Ok so up first" Blueno said as he was holding one of the charts and on cue kabuki music could be heard.

"Please allow me to lead the charge" Kumadori said while hopping as Blueno just simply face palmed.

"You just had to say something" Hattori said as he glared at the man.

"Now I will guide this ball to it's destination and will shatter any obstacles that stands in it's way" Kumadori said dramatically right before he rolled a perfect strike "YOYOI" he yelled as he did his usual pose.

"Ok who's up next"

"I think I'll try tacking a whorl at it" Kaku said in his own way and with nose as a guide he manage to get a strike.

"Let me go next chapapa" the round looking man said as he grabbed a ball spun his body around and just tossed it "I got a strike chapapa" Fukuro said with glee.

"Blueno why don't take turn" Kalifa said as she notice the bull like man was more quite then usual.

"Ok but I worn you bowling isn't exactly my game" Blueno said as he made his way to get a ball.

"We all know you like baseball just hurry up already" Jabra said rolled his eyes.

"Here I go" Bluno said as he made a baseball pose and threw the bowling ball as if it were a regular softball.

"Yoyoi"

"Chapapa"

"Damn Blueno you could at least try to play normally" Jabra said in disbelieve.

"Hey I got a strike didn't I" he said like it was no big deal.

"Ok watch out boys it's my turn" Kalifa said while showing off her womanly features as she destroyed the bowling pins without mercy.

As the rest of the were watching her noticing Jabra who was getting ready to play. Blueno and Hattori were the only ones who notice the piece keepers were talking with some civilians who looked to be in a panic. Luckily do to his training and after working at a bar for 5 years he was able to hear faint words like "Candy" "Pirates" and being able to read lips did help a little.

"Here I go, you better stand back cause I'm bringing the hea..."Jabra was about to say something cool but he was unable to finish.

"NO TIME" Blueno yelled as he grabbed Jabra's caller and dragged him off. When they made a mad dash towards the doors the other shard several glances.

"Well what are you waiting for a written invitation, let's follow them" Hattori said as he flew and Lucci soon followed.

"I know that's he does his ventriloquism when we're in a public area but I still find it strange" the square nose giraffe man said.

"I agree yoyoi" the large man who resamples that of a kabuki actor said.

"Shouldn't we keep from standing out chapapa" the large round man with a zipper in for a mouth.

"You three have no room talk" the bubble woman said as she adjusted her glasses while the others jaw groped.

 **St. Poplar** **Harbor **

At the harbor a simple pirate ship with a skull figurehead that has a candy-wrapper pattern could be seen. The pirates could be seen creating a ruckus and causing panic by holding hostages and demanding ransom. Each of there members could be seen wrapped candy decorate on the top of their heads, with their captain having two, one on each side.

"If you don't want this woman and child to die I demand you bring your all of your valuables and candy Candehehehe" the pirate captain ordered while drinking some sweet liquor.

But before the man even notice it a kick with great force came thrashing into his face. When his blood spilled so did his men who were defeated by an unknown group with ease.

"W-Who are you" a woman asked while holding a little girl.

"Don't worry we're here to help _roo-hoo_ " Hattori said while on Lucci shoulder as the woman looked unease and the little girl seems to be amazed at the sight. As the mother and daughter continued their gazes they saw six other people what they assume his friends fighting the Candy Pirates.

"I won't let you have all the fun you bastard"

"Allow me to leaned you my aid for I shall always protect those in need"

"We'll this will have this done licitly split"

"At least we'll get our morning exercise"

"They're so weak it's almost embarrassing chapapapa"

"It's harassment"

As Jabra, Kumadori, Kaku, Blueno, Fukurou, and Kalifa were fighting they couldn't help but felt satisfy as the people cheered for them. This didn't went unnoticed by Rob Lucci.

When the former agents cleaned out the ship from pirate scum unknowingly by anyone the captain could be seen struggling.

' _Damn you if I'm going down I'm taking someone with me_ ' the pirate captain thought as he pulled out a hidden gun from his coat and pointed it at the child. But unfortunately for him the same mad who struck him down was also the man who ended him.

The citizens gasped at the sight of the Lucci killing the pirate without mercy some of witch have already ran at the sight. Having given the residents of St. Poplar such a fearful image of himself and the others, the best course of action is to leave the place

When the other realized this they gave one last look at St. Poplar even though it didn't lasted long they enjoyed living normal lives. But before taking their leave on the pirate ship they were stopped by an unknown voice.

"Hey pretty lady wait" Kalifa subconsciously turned around believing it was a sexual harasser to called out to her but to her surprise it was a little girl.

"Well what can I do for you" Kalifa said as she leaned down to talk to the girl.

"Here I wanted to say thank you and your friends for saving us" the pure hearted child said as she tried handing her a flower. Kalifa couldn't but smile while Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori had ther own reactions it was the first time anyone show honest gratitude.

' _This is the first time a girl have ever showed me such kindness_ ' Jabra thought as he felt a bit freighting.

' _Yoyoi to think this young seedling is willing to part with a flower of gratitude...no I shall not weep for a true man I should part ways without uttering a single word_ ' Kumadori thought as he was struggling with a tear.

' _I never seen Kalifa act this way_ _is breathtaking chapapa_ ' Fukuro thought as he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Thank you but if you ask me I can already tell you're going to be lovely beauty yourself" Kalifa said as the child showed a large smile "but remember watch out for sexual harassers" she said with a smile as the three men facepalm when hearing this.

 **Sailing The Grandline**

As they were sailing the seas they were discussing on their next course of actions.

"So what are we going to do now" Kaku asked as he stared at his seniors while sitting on the rudder.

"What ever it is it'll be our choice and our choice alone" Jabra yelled out in excitement while standing on one of the mast practicing his martial arts skills.

"Well I never thought I'll lived the day when I can make my own decision" Blueno replayed looking like statue while on lookout on the rear of the ship.

"Yoyoi perhaps we should let the winds of fate guide us" Kumadori uttered as he was hopping one foot in his post on the front of the ship.

"Well wherever the wind takes us let us hope that it's to promising careers" Kalifa adjusted her glasses trying her best to be professional while standing next to Fukuro.

"Maybe we should be pirates. Think of all of the adventure we can have Chapapa" Fukuro said as he jump with excitement as Jabra fell from his post.

When the gossip lover suggested this the others couldn't help but to consider giving it some thought. Living the high sees and experiencing true freedom did sound tempting.

"Well if that's the case I called dibs on being the captain" Jabra said while rushing towards Fukuro and Kalifa "I dubbed us the Kung-Fu Wolf Pirates. Kaku as your captain I order you to change the stupid candy figure head to a wolf's head" he yelled as he pointing at him.

"Why should I. Your not **my** captain and beside if did change that figure head, it will be a giraffe's head because we're going to be the Four Sword Giraffe Pirates" Kaku said not move from spot as he looked down at the wolf man.

"If I may give my thoughts on the mater" Kumadori said while kabuki music was playing "Perhaps we should known as the Kabuki Lion of the Great Sea Pirates"

"Maybe the Owl Gossiping Zipper Mouth Pirates" Fukuro suggested.

"Those names could be considered ridicules on the best of days" Blueno said as looked serious as usual "We should call ourselves the Bull Head Pirates it's simple, strong sounding, and it's sounds cool" he said matter of factly.

" _Sigh_ Boys" Kalifa sighed as she facepalm "We're calling ourselves the Bubbling Sectary Non-Harassment Sheep Pirates"

"Like hell we're calling ourselves that" Jabra half yelled but just then Hattori just came out of nowhere and landed on his head.

" _Roo-hoohoohoohoo-hoo, Hoorooroohoo-hoohoo-rooroohoo-hoo-roorooroo-roohoo, Hoorooroohoo-_ _hoohoo-hooroohoo-hooroo-roo-hoo-hoohoohoo_ " Hattori was communicating in mores code.

"Wha-What he's saying" Jabra said as he tried to get a good look at the pigeon that was on his head.

"He suggested that we called ourselves The Pigeon Pirates" Kalifa translated.

"Like hell we are, Lucci one thing but I'm not going to take order from a damn pigeon" Jabra said in a pissed off tone as tried grabbing Hattori but fail doing so. Hattori retaliated by pecking at him the others gave an amusing chuckle when seeing this.

While the others were making the best out of the situation Rob Lucci couldn't help but keep watching them from the distance. He remembered his separate training when he was younger. How if the situation ever calls for it he must be the one who needs to kill another Cipher Pol agent. Whether or not if they went astray or if they can't perform their duties didn't matter...and it didn't matter to him.

As he stared at them he extended his index finger from his right hand and slowly approached Jabra from behind. For each step he took he came closer and closer. When he was close enough for striking distance to the unrespecting Jabra. He reached out his arm and at that moment Jabra turned his head to see his usual cold gaze.

"Perhaps the Top Hat Pirates" Lucci suggested as his hand rested on his shoulder.

Jabra sweated a little feeling nerves seeing that Lucci actually social out of nowhere.

' _These are truly dark time if Lucci is acting this way...well he's not singing so maybe not yet_ ' Jabra thought to himself "But there's one problem with that you lost your hat "

"Well whatever we go by there's one thing I have to ask. What kind of shindig are we heading off too" Kaku asked witch gotten everyone's else attention. Even Lucci showed some reaction to this simple question.

"I know...I want to go to Spa Island" Jabra half yelled as he raised his hand.

"Yeah let's go" Fukuro said in excitement.

"And why would we use our limited recourses on a spa day" Kalifa asked even though a spa day would be enjoyable not that she'll ever admit do to her obsession to be professional.

"Yoyoi Allow me to explain" Kumadori stated as he stretched out his sentence "Ever since the day Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, and yourself had been ordered to go undercover to Water 7 how noble as it may be. Time marched on and so did assassination orders kept piling on the others and I have been tacking your share ever since" he continued to speak in his usual manner "For 5 years we worked ourselves to the bone and pushed to our mental limits"

"He's right. We never had the chance to cash in our vacation days chapapapa" Fukuro said as he unzipped his mouth.

"Yeah we were planning to use our days to go to Spa island right after the Nico Robin thing but now there's no point" Jabra explained but then he show a sorrowful exasperation "and I was planning on bringing Gatherine with me"

"He was planning on proposing to her Chapapa"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT" the wolf man yelled in anger.

"Because I went to your room and read your diary Chapapapa" Fukuro said feeling no guilt.

"To think my companion was lured in to the intoxicating flower Gatherine just to be pricked my her thorns" Kumadori said with small tears "Allow me to give you a comforting embrace" he said with open arms.

"Kumadori" Jabra said with tears as he embraced the large man.

"Please use my shoulder to shed your tears upon if I can not do this then how can I call myself your friend. I'll have no choice but to take my own life" he said with streaming tears.

"Oh Gatherine why did you have to break my heart" Jabra said with tears as he held his friend but then notice a comforting hand on his shoulder. The others were surprise to see what's happening, normally they would let them have their moment and let them be but it wasn't the case this time.

"Jabra I'm sorry that you have to go through this especially after what happened to us but let me user you that this isn't the end and who knows you might find love again someday" Blueno said showing one of his rare smiles as Jabra continued show his emotion.

It was a bit odd to see Blueno to give some words of encouragement and to Jabra of all people. As they continued to stare as they found the new atmosphere more comforting compare to the comical awkward they usually give out. But all the while Lucci of all people was not only paid close attention to this comic show but he was engulf in Blueno's words.

"So where to we go now" Kaku asked as he was now next to Lucci.

"Home"

 **At Night**

The sun had set just a few hours ago and the starry night sky had taken it's place.

Lucci had decided he had enough rest so he was on night watch along with Hattori who was half asleep. But more importantly he reading the sky charts seeing that they don't have an Eternal Pose it was the only way to home. By his estimate they would reach there destination by early afternoon tomorrow.

He manage to grab a bottle of liquor from the Captain quarters. He normally won't go for the sweet stuff but can you expect from the captain of the Candy Pirates to drink. He spent the reminder of the night in solace as he continued to watch the moonless starry night in comfort.

* * *

 **Homeland**

As expected they reached their destination by midafternoon and from the distance they could see The True Tower of only did they have to train to the point where they are considered superhuman but they also need to study in multiple subjects in history, mathematics, economics, human phycology, world threats, acting, and torture. They also needed to polish personal skills in what ever the mission might call for such as dancing, music, cooking, carpentry, seduction, world law, and others that might be compatible to each agent.

When they docked the ship most of them couldn't contain themselves by one point during the trip Jabra turned into a wolf and was running around like a fool. The moment their feet touched the ground most of them didn't even try to show their excitement.

"WE'RE HERE" Jabra yelled with his arms high up in the air.

"It's great to be back" Fukuro said as he spun around.

"How many years has it been" Kaku said as he stared into the forest.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories" Kalifa said adjusting her glasses while looking at Lucci

"Yoyoi to think are able to return to our homeland the birth place of our everlasting bonds of friendship...yes I remembering the days of sweat, laughter, tears, and blood "

"Yes I remember the blood, sweat, and tears, laughter not so much" Blueno said remembering the harsh training regiment and the long study session. When they did have time to themselves he often use it to play baseball.

As the others were reminiscing and expressing themselves Lucci could hardly blame them. This place was consider holy ground to CP9 agents it was the birthplace of the Rokushiki. Since childhood they trained and studied everyday since they first arrived to these sacred land. But it wasn't all work and no play during his free time he did learn ventriloquism. But Hattori wasn't the only company he kept he often spend the whole afternoon with her.

After making there way to the upper level of the tower as they spotted the newer generation of Cipher Pol agents.

"So do you believe we can entrust them keeping the world in order" Lucci said as he looked down.

"Well that's a nice way in putting it. The work we did was questionable at best" Blueno said while crossing his arms.

"Well it didn't matter, we were nothing but tools to be use for the sake of _justice_ " Jabra said.

"Justice Chapa, with the things I know I can change the very definition of it " Fukuro stated.

"Yoyoi it breaks my heart to see the youth of this world ignorant of it cruelty" Kumadori said with a tear with his closed eye.

"It's harassments" Kalifa added.

Kaku remain silent out of everyone here he has the least amount of field training and has the least amount of blood on his hands. With the handful of missions he went on he didn't find it 'questionable' they were simple assassination for the benefits of the World Government.

In his last mission he took part of before going to Water 7 was to stop the Revolutionary Army from preventing a new drug deal from the supplier Joker to a Kingdom from the East Blue in order to keep their spirits down and to keep the people from revolting. He did his part and the shipment went off without a hitch and the King continued complying with the World Government. But do to unforeseen events Belo Betty showed up and led the people to a revolt.

At the end he felt no guilt on what he had almost accomplish but he couldn't help but give an unnoticeable smile once he found out the people. He wondered losing to the Straw Hats might have been for the best. After seeing a few pages for the blueprints for Pluton he manage to convince the others to give them a _sporting chance_ a chance that he was willing to make. Even after his fight with Roronoa he was actually grateful to the point he gave him the key that unlocked the handcuffs of his friend.

"All right let's go" Lucci said as he walk away while the others nodded and followed him. But as he lead them they notice that he wasn't taking the same route and they soon realized where he was going. Jabra couldn't help but give out a small chuckle.

When taking the long way back to the ship they went uphill and came across 9 large black pillars. Each one of them were filed with the names of previous CP9 agents it was the only proof of there existence of this world. It was known as the Cipher Pol 9 Memorial Wall. Upon closer expectation a name was carved out recently 'Nero' witch none of them felt no remorse but the name next to his was another story. It was a name belonging to a close friend each of the former agents had a special connection to that person especially Lucci.

As they kept staring at the pillars in respectful silence. Jabra had personally known some of these names as he was wondering how he started as the new guy and ended up as the oldest member of the group.

"YoYoi to think that after years of hard work we won't even get your name memorialize into this great wall" Kumadori said as snot was coming out from his nose.

"I remember the first time I saw them carved out a name" Blueno said with his usual tone.

"Perhaps it's for the best" Kalifa said while adjusting her glasses.

"Damn it it's not fare the one thing the one thing that proves that we mattered in this world is gone" Jabra yelled as he kicked the ground.

Kaku was about to say something to him but Fukuro stopped him from speaking.

"Ok enough reminiscing it be best if we leave now before we cause a commotion" Kalifa as the others stared at her has she was heartless.

"PURSUE THIS LAND AND CAPTURE CP9" a voice yelled out with anger and authority.

"That was harassment" she stated while adjusting her glasses felling irritated. Honestly she slept in a smelly cabin could you blame her if she woke up the wrong side of bed. And now she has to deal with the suicidal fools that Spandam assign to capture them.

As the former agents rushed through the forest they almost immediately they found a Marine vessel attacking their 'borrowed' ship. Not only that a few dozen Marine soldiers and Government agents came after them lead by Captain Very Good.

Soldiers and Agents alike stop in their tracks when facing their enemy.

"We won't let you destroy our home" the large leopard man threaten threw his razor sharp teeth. All the while a giraffe, a wolf, a bull, a lion, an owl, a sheep, and a pigeon were also ready on standby.

"Sir permission to urinate myself"

"Permission granted"

 **Intensive Care Unit**

" _Purupurupuru_ " a transponder snail could be heard in a private intensive medical center.

"CAN SOMEONE GET THAT I'M IN GREAAT PAIN RIGHT HERE" Spandam yelled as 99% of his body were covered in bandages, joints were bending in odd directions, and his spine was in a state unlike anything in modern medical journals. Ironically the only known journals were destroyed along with the Tree of Knowledge.

"Yes sir" a man in a suit said as he grabbed the transponder snail.

" _Click_ "

"Did you get them, did they begged for mercy if not then I'll have you demoted Captain" Spandam spit out while reminding the caller that he was a mere Captain.

"This is your Former Subordinate, Rob Lucci" the snail stated while his eyes were identical to that of Lucci's. Spandam

 **Marine Ship**

"Someday we shall return" Lucci said simple while holding the receivers as Blueno was holding the purple transponder snail with the marine theme shell. The deck held the defeated bodies of Marines and Government agents. As his comrades held the body round body parts of Captain Very Good.

"Hey let's see who can throw the farthest" Jabra said as saw some of the other were interested.

"Yeah that's sounds like fun" Fukuro said.

"Yoyoi allow me to participate" said Kumadori.

"Count me in too" Blueno said as he holding the Captain's head ready to launched it.

"It's like the bowling match from earlier" Stated Kaku.

"It's harassment" Kalifa said as looked ready to break one of Very's balls.

One by one they tossed the Very parts hitting tree, boulders, and his own subordinates. Leaving behind the unconscious bodies of their victims but stood out the most was the single flower that Kalifa left behind. As they left their home once and for all head on to a better tomorrow sail to smooth sea...NOT

"AAHHHHHH" A feminine scream come out suddenly.

"Hey Kalifa is their something wrong" Kaku asked notice the face of horror she had on.

"Th-The Log Pose it's it's" she couldn't fathom what was happening.

"What about the Log Pose" Jabra asked as he came towards her "WHAT THE FUCK THE LOG POSE IS BROKEN" he yelled witch caused a slight panic.

"Yoyoi What do you mean" Kumadori said as he also came to have a good look "It's not broken"

"Chapapa you shouldn't scare us like that. You should really learn to think before speaking" Fukuro said as he pointed to Jabra.

"Kalifa explain" Lucci ordered.

"The Log pose it's...twirling" the woman said in a fearful tone as Lucci raised a brow in a 'are you serious' kind of way "Here look for yourself" she then tossed the only device capable of navigating through the Grand Line. To his surprise she was right the needle floating inside was pointing up while spinning. I didn't make any sense the only reason why a Log Pose would be pointing upward is by recording the magnetic wave of an island. But their shouldn't be an island anywhere near here not even a Sky Island and even their was, why is the needle spinning? In all his years working for an intelligence organization he never heard of anything like this before.

"Hey guys I think we might have a problem" Kaku said he notice the sky was getting dark all of a sudden as if the morning light just disappeared.

Lucci notice this also as he recognized the weather patterns as the Cumulonimbus Cloud but something was off. It was if a miniature black hole took residence in the sky devouring everything.

"We have might have a bigger problem I can't steer the ship" Blueno said as he was struggling with the helm.

Kalifa couldn't believe her eyes as she leaned on the railing trying to get a good look on what's up ahead. The marine vessel was caught on current heading straight to a whirlpool.

"Yoyoi it seems were in a predicament"

"It seems so Chapapa"

"If that the case start doing something before we die damn it" Jabra yelled at those two as he and the others they could to prevent them from going into their watery gave. As they struggle they drew closer and closer until...it stopped.

Everything just stopped.

It didn't just stopped the whirlpool just vanished.

It was then Lucci realized in horror what's about to happen then his expression quickly change that of anger.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME"

 **KA~BLOOOOSH!**

The ocean exploded, a rush of heat and wind exile in the air, the ocean itself was shoving towards the sky with them along with it. They were riding a current that defy nature and physics and all rationality even by the Grand Line standards. It was only do to their quick thinking they were able to avoid the worst.

They were riding the knock up stream straight through the clouds witch now had some kind of mystical energy.

They didn't realized it then but they were heading towards a brand new world.

* * *

Omake: FunkFreed

Back to the unknown location.

"So does anyone has an idea why Funkfreed's here" Jabra said pointing to the Elephant Sword as he used his trunk to make a trumpet noise.

Everyone just shrugged even Lucci was at a lost.

* * *

 **Ok I had this idea for a long time. so what do you think.**

 **Also I plan on having all of them learning magic, so any ideas**


End file.
